


Off The Ropes

by abriata



Category: American Idol RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome request fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off The Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://scarlett-o.livejournal.com/profile)[**scarlett_o**](http://scarlett-o.livejournal.com/), who gave me my layout and wanted a threesome in return. Title from "What's Your Fantasy" by Ludacris.

A hand scratches over his head and he turns, surprised when he sees Katy smiling at him, shy. "Hey, Adam."

She sidles in front of him and he stands, looking down at her expectantly. "Hey, Katy."

She cocks her head, smiles up at him. "Come on." She tugs at his wrist, pulls him through the press of bodies. Kris is sitting at the bar, twirling on a stool haphazardly. Katy pokes him in the shoulder, grins when he looks at her. He hooks an ankle around her leg teasingly, leans toward them both before looking over at Adam.

Adam smiles at the two of them fondly, shoves at Katy gently until she stumbles into Kris. "Well, what do you two want?"

Kris scrunches up his face. "I don't want anything. I really don't want."

"What?"

Katy slaps at his head in rebuke. "He won't dance with me."

Adam shakes his head at Kris, frowning. "What's wrong with you?"

"Hey!"

Katy spins and grabs his hips. "So that's why you're dancing with me."

Adam jumps, protests, and Kris laughs and shoves them both away.

\---

He likes dancing, and Katy's good at it. She's short, which he likes because he can pretty much move her however he wants and she just goes with it. Kris is watching them from the bar and Adam keeps waiting for any flicker of disapproval but he's just sitting there, straw in his mouth, grinning at them. Katy's hands slide around his neck and he looks down at her. "You could stop staring at my husband."

She's teasing, sweet and young and surprisingly wicked, and he grins. "I'm groping you, though."

Katy laughs, tosses her hair over her shoulders and skitters to the bar where Kris is waving for the bartender. Adam follows, feeling a lot like a trained puppy, and leaning against the counter behind her. She sips at her water and he waves away her offer to share.

"Would you kiss me?"

Adam stares at Katy, then looks at Kris, apologetic and wary, and Kris coughs a little and pushes at her shoulder. "Katy!"

"What? Come on, Adam."

Adam raises his hands, laughs uncertainly. "Um. Your husband's right behind you."

Kris shrugs at him and Katy snorts, unladylike. "Please. That's a deterrent?"

He narrows his eyes at her, measuring, and Kris tugs at her arm and reaches for his shoulder, leaning against Katy's back and about to topple off his stool. "It's okay. She's just curious."

" _I'm_ just curious?"

And while Adam tries to get his head around Kris and Katy and infidelity as a non-issue, Kris sputters against Katy's yelling.

"You're not exactly against the suggestion, you know."

Adam fumbles for a stool behind him, sits down heavily. "What's wrong with you two?" He thinks Kris has only had a couple of drinks and Katy's only on water, but Kris wants him to kiss. his _wife._ per _her_ request.

"Okay, this isn't working. I didn't think I was so repellent"

" _Katy."_ Kris hisses into her ear, almost inaudible, and she smiles coyly.

"Adam." He looks at her, fights the urge to back away and call their security for support. "We want to sleep with you."

He thinks he stops breathing, just gapes at them, while Katy smiles winningly and Kris scrubs at his face in frustration. She reaches for him and he, with a truly noble effort, bolts for the door.

\---

The first thing he does is shower. He scrubs at his hair and his skin and leaves the wet towels in a mess on the bathroom floor, just because. There's nothing ever on hotel television, but he turns it on for the noise and stares blankly. He doesn't know what he's going to do with altered perceptions of Kris and Katy ( _Kris_ ) but he also doesn't know if he'll be able to avoid any of it.

A knock on his door. "Adam?"

He doesn't jump, just looks over and sighs, because Kris always was reliable. "Yeah, just a second." He grabs for the remote, turns it down before fumbling with the lock and the handle. When the door's open he steps back quickly, leaving Kris a wide berth to walk into the room. Kris goes and sits on the edge of his bed, darting looks at him. He doesn't say anything, just watches; Adam stands in front of him and shifts his weight from foot to foot, awkward for the first time with Kris.

"What was that earlier?"

Kris looks up at him, confused, then frowns and stares at the floor. "Nothing, really."

"What? A joke? Because it was really kind of awkward."

"Yeah, well. Sorry, man, we just didn't think you'd be so conservative."

And Adam has to laugh, because this is maybe one step above children on a playground yelling _chicken, chicken_ to get one of their playmates to join them. "Yeah. Well, my main goal is surprise, so I've got that, haven't I?"

Kris is half-smiling, uncertain but determined. "Why did it freak you out so much?"

And this is his friend again, quiet and unassuming and ridiculously kind, so Adam sprawls next to him and tells him, honestly, that he _just wasn't expecting it_.

He gets a laugh and a push at his shoulder. "Surprise."

"Shut up, Kris." He rolls over, twists absently at the edge of Kris' shirt. "Seriously."

Kris shifts away. "You'd have to ask Katy."

Adam knows it's an evasion and a hint, because there's no way Kris doesn't know what's going on, but he nods anyway, pulls out Kris' phone and hits her number. "Katy? Hey, it's Adam. You mind coming up?"

He flips it shut after she agrees, and he and Kris stare at the ceiling until there's a gentle rap on the door. Kris opens it, and Adam watches as he hugs her tight.

"What's up?" She's still effortlessly carefree and Adam and Kris are both smiling at her.

"Kris said to talk to you." Kris angles away from them, won't meet Katy's eyes when she laughs at him.

"He's just shy." She curls close to Adam, tucking up feet and laying her head on his shoulder while he struggles not to pull away. "It's not complicated; it's just like I said. We want to sleep with you."

And yeah, he still has issues with that phrase, because he blinks at the wall and still wants to check their sanity. There's a light touch at his knee and Kris sits in front of him, chin on his leg and smiling up at him. But. "I don't think I'm going to be able to agree to this."

He leans back, away, and Katy murmurs softly, "Please don't pull away. Kris really, _really_ likes you, and I. Well." He looks at her carefully, far too close, and she asks again, "Will you kiss me?"

So he does.

Her mouth opens his, surprisingly aggressive, so he turns and tangles fingers in her hair and uses his height to move her head back and bite into her mouth. She sucks at his tongue, leans into him and her nose presses hard into his cheek. She smells like faint alcohol and old smoke and Kris.

There's a low rumble against his leg and Kris' head pressing against the inside of his knee. He jerks back, looks down to see Kris watching them with Katy's fingers stroking through his hair proprietarily, like with a pet more than a lover. He doesn't think the sight should be so hot but he's never been one to question his kinks so he gives farewell to another bit of morality and nods, slowly.

Thankfully Katy and Kris don't get cute with his acquiescence. He doesn't think he'd be able to do this if either one of them seemed innocent right now. Katy just leans down, kisses Kris lightly and releases her grip on his hair.

"What do you want?"

Kris just smiles up at him and makes a little face before pushing himself to his feet. Katy laughs, low and breathy in his ear. "I want to watch."

Adam stares at her, raises his eyebrows. "And?"

"And nothing." She bites her lip, less coy than shrewd. "You do whatever you want with Kris, and I want to watch."

And suddenly he's a lot easier with this, because he's an exhibitionist, yeah, or he wouldn't be able to do what they do, and Kris is who he knows and he's never bothered to lie to himself about good intentions when he pulled him close. Just. "Kris?"

His response is an easy half-smile and Kris leaning against the wall. Katy pecks him on the cheek, levers herself up and ghosts a kiss along Kris' ear as she murmurs something. Adam's trying to respect the (apparently few) boundaries they have, so he doesn't look again until she props herself in the armchair facing the bed.

Adam stands too, pleased when the movement forces Kris' eyes to jerk from Katy to him. As he steps closer, only a few steps but so, so slowly, Kris is staring at him, drawing breaths lazy and uneven. Adam feels a wicked glee in his height when Kris has to tilt his head back the closer he stands, until they're only a breath apart. He puts his hands on Kris' shoulders, uncertain how to start because he still seems so much like _Kris_ , and then he trails his hands slowly along until he's holding his neck loosely in his palms and Kris' pulse is jumping beneath his skin. He's calmer when he feels it, knows he's not alone, and he snorts a laugh and Kris smiles at him and Adam realizes this is going to be _fun._

He's always had good hearing so he can still hear Katy breathing behind him, hushed and peaceful, and he thinks _she's ruining it_ when Kris' eyes flick to her for a moment. So he pulls Kris' chin up and kisses him until he can't breathe and Kris is shaking, leaning into him instead of the wall. He steps back towards the bed, pulling Kris with him. The bed hits the back of his knees and he's sitting, harder than he'd like and getting a snicker from Kris for his trouble, so he pouts and pulls Kris between his knees and kisses him again.

Kris leans over him and uses his shoulders for balance and Adam wants Kris on top of him. Now.

He moves to pull away, lean back, and Katy asks, pointedly, "Don't you think you should be getting naked?" Kris tugs his shirt over his head and Adam forces himself to unclench and follow directions. He grabs at Kris' hips again, going for his jeans. "Kris. Suck him off."

Adam twists to look at her. "What happened to _whatever I want_?"

She looks at him, challenging. "You gonna tell him to stop?"

And yeah, no, he's not going to do that, and they both know it because she's laughing at him and Kris plants his elbows on his knees and grins cheekily up at him. Adam scowls and brushes fingers through his hair until it's going in every direction. Kris' fingers are at his belt, his pants, and Adam knows his wardrobe and he stands up, amused when Kris flails back onto his heels in surprise. "You don't really think you're going to be able to get these off me?"

"They come off somehow, right? I'd figure it out." He wrinkles his nose. Adam laughs, shakes his head, peels down thin fabric and almost blushes when both Kris and Katy's eyes widen at his lack of underwear. "So should have known."

Katy giggles in the corner and Adam flicks at Kris' nose while he gives her the finger. "I don't wear underwear. You have threesomes. Which is worse?"

Kris sputters indignation and licks up him suddenly, eyes crinkling with triumph when Adam moans in surprise. Fingers curl around him, rough with calluses, and he keeps down noises as best he can while Kris sucks and licks and _almost_ bites, hints of teeth between loose wet noises and hums in his throat. He's done this before, and Adam wonders how he could have underestimated him for so long. When Kris swallows around him and again and again and curls his tongue until he's sliding deeper Adam bites off a curse and pulls him off, swearing again when Kris makes an obscene noise as he releases him.

Adam pulls him up, knows he should be more gentle but Kris isn't objecting. "I want you naked."

Kris looks down, curls his fingers along his pants and then wriggles out of them. He's sucking at his lips, because they're not swollen enough already, and Adam grabs lube from under his pillow and condoms from under the edge of the bed. He shifts to the middle, leaning against headboard and pillows, and motions for Kris to follow him.

He does, clumsy, and kneels over Adam questioningly as he pours lube into his palm. Holds it out to Kris. "Open yourself."

And Kris flushes, startlingly red and sudden, stares at him uncertainly. Katy makes a loud noise and Adam sees her lift her legs and tug her panties down from under her skirt. Kris doesn't look at her, just stares at the wall while he drags fingers through the lube and pushes himself up. Adam knows the angle's too wrong for it to do much, but Kris looks amazing spread vulnerable and embarrassed in front of them both.

Adam messes with the condom, has to use his teeth because his hands are too slippery and rolls it on messily, get lube all over his legs and sheets. Kris is watching him for all that he won't meet his eyes, and he's got three fingers in and he's almost panting, so Adam leans back and smiles dark. "Hop on then."

It's childish and vulgar but he's stroking himself lazily and Kris snorts a laugh and doesn't look so discomfited. It's ungainly, fitting together, but Kris grabs at his shoulders and presses against Adam's stomach and Adam brushes a thumb over his stick cock while he lowers himself down. It's slow, almost hesitant, but Adam's willing to bet he's done this before too so he grips his hips and thrusts up, sliding deeper faster and Kris makes a wild noise and Katy moans and Kris buries his head in his shoulder and Katy spreads her legs up on the chair.

Kris mumbles encouragement against his skin as they try to work together, inept with unfamiliarity and impatience, until Kris leans back and pushes his toes into the bed and rolls his hips. Adam groans, loud and approving, and he can see Katy twisted up in the chair with her knees spread wide and her fingers shining slick in the shadows between her thighs. She's beautiful, good little girl debauched and gone gorgeous with ravishment, and Adam drops his head back against the headboard and fists Kris' cock while he motions her over.

She stumbles to her feet, half-drugged, and Kris moans when she presses against them both and kisses him. Adam slides fingers between her thighs, exploring soft skin and curls and licking gently along her neck as she yelps when he slides two fingers into her. Kris shudders, falters, moves quicker and whines wordless before pressing his thumb against her clit, hard. She jerks, bites into his neck and Adam doesn't register sticky heat against his hand because Kris clenches hard around him and bites at his lip and Adam twists his hand, laughs breathless when Kris whispers _fuckfuckfuckplease_ into Katy's hair as he comes.

Adam pushes at his hips, gently, and Katy leans in and kisses him while Kris tells him, "It's okay, Adam, please."

And he wasn't this close a minute ago but he can feel Katy's fingers light around him where he's sliding into Kris and Kris is loud with oversensitivity so he shakes and lets out noises but not words because he always says really embarrassing things when he's coming.

They're all messy and hot and he brushes Katy's hair off his chest and Kris drops onto him while she noses into his side.

\---

He likes people and closeness and contact, so he thinks this is probably one of the best things that's ever happened to him;

(because they made Katy go turn off the light)

(because they slept like puppies, or like two of Kris, all tangled and sprawled and moving)

(because they laugh and are comfortable and their rings are cool against his grateful skin)

(because Katy teaches him a trick to waking Kris up)

(because Kris knows how to unhook Katy's clothing and he has no clue)

(because he stumbles to the bathroom in the middle of the night and doesn't trip over the towels someone hung up for him)

(because he goes back to bed in the middle of the night and they've left room for him and his spot's still warm)

he thinks this is probably one of the best things that's ever happened to him until they wave goodbye to him after breakfast and he gets a hug from Kris and a kiss on the cheek from Katy and they go to buy furniture for the house they'll live in together in L.A.


End file.
